


Sharks and Shackles

by Bartkartoffeln



Series: Stories of the Sea: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Adventure, M/M, NSFW, Pirates, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartkartoffeln/pseuds/Bartkartoffeln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ganondorf of the Dark Seas enters Hylian Waters, it is not long before a ship of the Hylian Royal Navy discovers the intruder. To save his men, the bold Gerudo captain strikes a deal with the enemy and lets himself be taken captive under the rules of parole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks and Shackles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainGan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGan/gifts).



> This is part of an otpprompt challenge I had with blueganon on tumblr.  
> It's also the reason, I didn't write anything for 'Who wants to fight forever' for a very long time. I apologize, but this here got a) longer than I thought and b) took quite a while to revise. I hope you can enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to studiorat, who helped me a lot with this!

 

The day was bleak. Despite the sun hiding behind a layer of thin clouds, there was no wind like the weather might have suggested. No, the gentle breeze that merely teased the sails wasn't even worth mentioning. The ship came to a halt a day ago. That was, however, not what made the crew nervous. It was more the territory they were currently in. Ganondorf stood at deck, gazing over the grey-blue sea around them. He knew the waters well, better than any other pirate captain or even the arrogant proudmirals of the Royal Navy.

Being a master of naval navigation, he knew they entered Hylian waters under the protection of the Queen's swiftest and most capable ships. While sometimes he chose to taunt the Royal Navy and dared to raid a merchant ship or two within this dangerous area, the Gerudo captain would never be so bold as to invade these territories without a solid plan and trustworthy reconnaissance.

His first mate, however, had taken over the wheel for the few hours of sleep the red-haired captain needed, and during this time the man obviously had found it a bright idea to take a short-cut through Royal waters. They had sailed straight into a calm, and now they were stuck here, displayed perfectly well to any Royal ship that might appear. The calm wouldn't stop **them**. All the Hylian military vessels were bestowed with oars.

The _Power_ wasn't.

"I should make you walk the plank for this, Khes. I really should." The captain growled and turned to pierce his first mate with a furious glare. Khes shrank a bit under the scorching gaze of his captain and gulped. "I will take full responsibility." He whimpered. The voice of the first mate was tiny and regretful, but at least he meant what he said. That alone was the only reason Ganondorf was lenient with him. They could all whine and moan as much as they wanted, as long as they had the balls to stand by their mistakes and learn from them.

Today none of them might be able to. If there wasn't enough wind to get moving soon, the chances were good they were discovered by a Royal Navy ship. Without the ability to outmanoeuvre them? No fun at all. Ganondorf sighed deeply and rubbed the golden earring that dangled from his right lobe. Since he'd lost the left one together with a part of his earlobe, it was a habit of his to feel for the precious metal, often while thinking.

Squinting at the horizon, he hooked the tip of his index finger into his earring, when a dark spot was appearing against the grey waves. Arti was confirming his sighting just seconds later from the crow's nest. "There's a vessel on the horizon, it's approaching swiftly. I think they spotted us already."

Ganondorf grunted angrily and let out a derisive snort. "Our luck runs thin. Can you already identify the sails? Or the name?" He shouted up to Arti, meanwhile unhooking his finger from the earring, loosening a spyglass from his belt.

"It's a vessel from the Royal Navy, military. Swift but larger in size and.. it seems they are mostly marines. It bears the mark of the _Courage_ , Captain, unless they've changed it."

"Then we might yet be lucky. Their captain still owes me a favour. But I'm not sure he knows that." Ganondorf murmured, stroking his beard. "Go under deck and hide as well as you can, lads. I'll handle this." The huge man turned to look his crew in the eyes and smiled like the devil he was.

His men fled from the deck. As ordered, they vanhished from sight into the many tiny hiding places built into the _Power_. The hideouts were cunning constructions, built in the shadows and made to swallow the crew one by one. It was also a reason the ship didn't sport oars.

The hide-outs could be found, yes. The Gerudo captain did a wager every time he used this trick. The aim was to lure raiders into focusing on the treasure and goods.

If the Power's crew was outnumbered or at a disadvantage, Ganondorf gambled for the raiders to take the stuff and leave. Sometimes, however, he and his men would ambush the intruders from the shadows.

Most of the time they at least succeeded in scaring off the raiders. This tactic proved itself against bigger pirate ships with too many guns to risk a standing fight. They'd never tried it against Royal Army.

But - the _Courage_ carried a full complement of marines, and her guncrew was the toast of the fleet. When Hylians closed and boarded in search of swag and scapegoats, the shadows would rise against them too until they died or fled.

Ganondorf wasn't too sure, it would work, though.

The first thunder of long guns rippled through the air minutes later. "He's not in a good mood, it seems." Which made the Gerudo grin widely. He was aware of the fact that he was dealing with Royal Navy here, and they were exceptionally heartless against pirates and corsairs. This might as well go all terribly wrong.

The Royal Army didn't ask many questions. You sailed their seas without the right flag, sails or permission? You barely got the chance to make a deal with them. They couldn't be bribed easily, and most of the time they found a pirate ship in their waters, they raided and sunk it.

Ganondorf would have taken a greater gamble if it weren't for his strained relationship with the _Courage's_ captain. If he could talk to him, he might be able to strike a deal. Otherwise, they'd probably all be hanged.

When the first cannon balls hit the water close to his ship, the red-haired corsair stood tall and proud on the deck of his beautiful _Power_. He was looking for the blond shock of hair of his old friend. Link could at least be reasoned with. Their last meeting, however, was some time ago. One year? Two? A lot of change could happen in such time. So all Ganondorf could do was hope.

Still, when the water close to the ship was hit for the first time, the Gerudo captain let out a loud bark of laughter.

\---------

"Captain, we have their range. They aren't even trying to come about and their gun ports are still closed." The young officer saluted swiftly as she stood before the Vice Admiral.

Link rested one hand on the pommel of his sabre, looking over the grey sea to the enemy vessel they spotted not long ago. He knew the flag of the _Power_ well. The black cloth was painted with a boar skull profile of intricate detail, far too elaborate and well-made for those lowly corsairs.

"Good. Let's see if they put up a fight." The captain of the _Courage_ replied coolly. This was not the first time they encountered the other ship on the sea. For this insolence of sailing these protected waters, Ganondorf of the Dark Seas would pay. Somehow. The Hylian wanted to rub his temples, but he did nothing the like.

Link lifted his right hand to his chest, gripping tightly the fabric over it. He could feel his very special trinket clearly beneath, resting against his naked skin. It was his very personal treasure, marking one of his considerable victories. The great battle of Sand Bay, as his men called it.

He himself hadn't found the battle to be great. Nor victorious. They fought off the pirates, yes, but the price was high and if not for a little subtle help, they might have even lost more lives.

With narrowed eyes, the Vice Admiral studied the impact of the next volley. They were close now, close enough to see the lone figure standing on deck, looking in their direction. The Hylian captain felt a smile spread on his lips.

"Cease fire - draw us alongside and prepare to board." He bellowed his next order. The skin over his knuckles became a blotchy white when his fist closed hard around the sabre pommel. The marines geared up and fell into ranks behind the starboard rail.

"Sir, he's laughing." One of the 3rd lieutenants remarked slightly confused.

"I know. Let him." Link replied unperturbed. The _Courage_ slid alongside the Power, grappling hooks whistling across to catch the other ship and draw them close. The Vice Admiral faced the red-haired pirate not from the bridge, but the rail. The outrageous laughter stopped now.

The Hylian Navy's marines stood ready to board the enemy ship anytime now. But Link lifted a hand, signalling them to wait. Merely a small abyss divided him from Ganondorf. The man smiled in his most charming manner, his huge hands resting relaxed on the reiling. His imposing figure seemed to cast a shadow even as far as to the _Courage_ 's captain.

"Captain Link, what a ... pleasure to meet you again." Ganondorf drawled, earning a cold glare from the other man.

"It's Vice Admiral now, corsair."

"That so? I would congratulate you, but I still remember the last time your blade kissed my skin." The Gerudo played with his marred ear for a moment and grinned widely. At that, Link's left wandered from the pommel to the hilt.

"You know what will happen now. We will seize you and your crew, commandeer your goods and scuttle your little nutshell." The fierce gaze of the Hylian was adamant. "I only talk to you out of courtesy, and to give you the opportunity to surrender."

That drew a look of surprise from the corsair.

"I expected you to unload broadsides into our ass at first sight. Must've forgotten how honorable you are. If you make it that easy, it's almost boring." The mountain of a man sighed and drew his sabre.

Nearly all officers behind Link fastened their grips on their own weapons.

Ganondorf laughed.

"Aren't you coming over, claiming your prize personally, captain?" The man nearly purred, taking his sword by the blade, ready to offer the victory to Link.

The icy blue eyes of the Vice Admiral narrowed. "The plank!" He commanded harshly. No one dared question his order, but the glares of his officers in direction of the Gerudo pirate spoke tons about their distrust. The _Courage_ 's leader however knew Ganondorf, unlike most of the Royal Navy captains. Neither the Gerudo nor him would break the rules of Parole.

Link climbed the plank without fear, balancing from the _Courage_ over to the _Power_ , where the corsair retreated a bit to show off his good will.

The man smiled and waved with his weapon. "I demand you leave my crew and ship be. I think I am a fairly good bounty. And we haven't laden anything worthy of your precious time, captain." The Gerudo bared his teeth in a threatening smile. "You should take the offer, Vice Admiral. If you don't, we'll fight you to the last man. You might outnumber us. You might also find we don't care and will take as many of your navy asses with us to the the bottom as possible."

Link knew Ganondorf possessed both the will and the means to make the attempt - but **he** could seize the pirate and empty a full broadside into the _Power_ and sink her before even her rats could leave. If his hand were forced, he could and would. One did not rise to command without that steel.

Yet he preferred to avoid any excess in bloodshed and death, and the Gerudo knew it. Or thought he did.

"Fine. Your filthy crew can remain and starve to death, if that's the fate they choose." He took the man's sabre as it was offered - hilt first - and waited.

The corsair laughed and rose his voice. "Strike the colours and don't follow!" His voice was loud as a thunder crack, vibrating through the ship.

Content with this, Link returned the blade of the man, nodding in direction of the plank connecting their ships. "Now behave and let yourself be shackled."

The Gerudo shrugged. Sheathing his sabre within a elaborate, heavily adorned scabbard, he leaped on the plank light-footed. He saw the marines on the _Courage_ draw their sabres, ready to kill him if he only so much as showed hints of betraying the parole's rules. He almost laughed, strolling across as if he was the Vice Admiral.

Link followed the man with clenched teeth. The attitude of the corsair was unnerving and tended to put people on edge. He could see the mistrust and resentment in the eyes of his men. They knew the stories about Ganondorf of the Dark Seas, the corsair who ransomed more Navy and merchant ships than any other pirate captain. The corsair who influenced almost half of the scoundrels who sailed the sea.

The corsair who started out as officer of the Royal Navy.

"You know shackling me is kind of forfeiting the trust part of parole, huh?" Ganondorf remarked, relaxed as Link landed graciously on his feet beside him on the deck of the _Courage_ 's.

"You are the most wanted corsair on the seas - and a traitor. Don't believe I trust your honor farther than you can spit." The blond captain retorted coolly, as his first mate approached with a set of heavy steel manacles.

The Gerudo's eyes narrowed. "Oh no. I will accept the shackles _, Vice Admiral_ , but not from _her_."

Tension sparked. Hands met hilts, muscles flexed, hatred and disgust crept into the eyes of the marines.

"Set course for home under full sail, Post-captain Nabooru!" Link commanded, annoyed by the protectiveness of his men, breaking the tension. "You two stay, you will escort us. Nabooru, give me those shackles." The Gerudo woman snorted and handed over the heavy chains. Without much drama, the Vice Admiral fastened them around Ganondorf's wrists.

He gripped the chain and yanked at it, diverting the huge man's attention from Nabooru to him. Link cast a warning glare at his first mate. "The Courage is yours, Captain Nabooru. I will talk with the prisoner." The woman straightened, saluted and turned to leave.

Ganondorf laughed. "Such an obedient lap dog you've become, Nabs." His dark voice gained the flavor of their own language, heavy and taunting. But to his dismay and anger, she didn't turn again.

Another yank on his chain provoked his anger even more. Gone was the almost giddy, relaxed mood. He met the icy eyes of his captor with a glare so sizzling, most men would have shrunk and run.

Link, however, ignored it and led the small party to his quarters.

There, he dismissed his escort, which left corsair and captain alone.

The Gerudo remained in the middle of the room, watching Link stalk over to his dark mahogany desk by the window.

"Take off those chains." Ganondorf demanded in a low voice, just a moment after the door had been closed by the leaving marines. What he got was silence. Link ignored him, centering his attention to the desk instead.

Frowning, the Gerudo followed the captain's gaze. Among the splayed documents, it was obviously the regal looking one that caught Link's attention.

Aside from that, letters, maps and pencils were scattered over the desk's surface. Neat piles of paper lay ready so the Vice Admiral could write his reports, the glass of ink stood firmly in a dimple the desk possessed for this purpose.

As the Vice Admiral remained silent, staring at the very formal looking document, Ganondorf continued his inspection of the room.

Sun illuminated the cabin through the large window nearly covering the whole right side of the room. Opposite the desk was a small lounge. Doubtless, his captor received visitors in less formal matters here.

In front of him was a commode. Like the desk, it was crafted from beautiful mahogany wood and looked rather antique.

In the left corner, tugged between the washroom and the wall, stood a comfortable looking bed. Its legs were bolted together with the floor, just like most of the furniture.

And behind him, flanking the door, were a cupboard and a large bookshelf. Normally, the latter would have incited his curiosity, but the silence and the shackles annoyed him.

"Take off those chains." Ganondorf demanded once again. He saw Link lift an eyebrow.

"I'm really inclined not to. Or do you intend to stay until you're ransomed? If indeed anyone would bother. Dozens of captains only wait for you to be gone so they can seize the 'throne' of your self-made empire of the Dark Seas. Will your crew come back and give me money for you? Even if they would, I don't care. I am not allowed to care."

"Touching. I can already guess who's spoiling the fun."

"The queen herself has made your capture a very high priority, since ships go missing everywhere." The Vice Admiral turned, facing the other captain.

"And you believe I'm the one abducting them?" Ganondorf growled, clinking with his chains.

"No. You would never. At least, not without selling them back for horrendous amounts of money." Link replied, crossing his arms before his chest.

With a few quick steps, the Gerudo closed the distance between them, halting in front of him. Close.

"So," rumbled the corsair. "You still know I have honor."

Link frowned and looked up high into the face of his captive. "As much honor as a pirate can have. Your treason hit low, you know? You made a mess not only of my life, but my career."

"Oh, your career," Ganondorf shrugged nonchalantly. "You could have just come with me. You know exactly why I left the Navy."

The Hylian shook his head. The cold facade crumbled, revealing a deep regret and an old sadness. "And you know exactly why I didn't come with you. Your way of setting things right is wrong." Slight anger mingled with his melancholic mood.

"How many times have our paths crossed since then?"

"Not nearly as often as I have wished." The Gerudo murmured. He retreated a half-step and bowed deeper, but when he tried to bring his mouth to the tip of Link's ear, the Vice Admiral shot him a warning glance.

Ganondorf sighed and rolled his eyes. "So cold today, are we, captain?"

"It's Vice Admiral now. You do know what that means, yes? I am the one with the duty to capture you. Hunt you. I am the one the queen expects will deliver you. And you go present yourself on a silver plate, you stupid idiot! Why couldn't you just stay away from these waters? Or, even better: in the whole Royal Navy?"

"I won't stay away as long as they need a reminder for how it's done the right way. Because they don't have the guts to do it right. They hide behind their royal status, sailing the seas all so proudly, those cowards and lickspittles. How many of them have even seen blood? Or a real fight? Half of the captains are rich, spoiled brats who were sent to the Royal Navy so they are useful and out of the house, and they bought their way up the ladder. Do they know about the desolate state of some isles that are under their protection? Zelda is far too busy keeping the mainland rich and healthy. She forgets the people on the big isles. You know who cares? I do." The corsair's voice dropped lower and lower, but the tone got more dangerous by the second. "How can you wish I'd stayed, Link?"

"Because I wanted to make a difference. Together with you. I needed you." The Hylian answered calmly. "All those years, and I never got even the proper opportunity to talk to you, to convince you. I was busy diverting their attention from you, until you had a fleet of your own, and enough standing so you weren't easy prey. You know exactly how they are with traitors. Deserters."

Ganondorf snorted. "I'm not scared. I can fend for myself, I don't need your pitiful protection. I'd rather you'd found a way to meet me."

"Well, what do you think this is?"

"A laughable farce." The corsair replied dryly. "Mere luck you found me. But we might as well use this opportunity and.. catch up." Again the low voice, but this time the danger in it was of a very different kind.

The Vice Admiral felt his hackles rise. More crumbling.

Ganondorf took the Hylian's delicate chin in his massive hand, lifting it upwards.

Bright blue eyes focused on the slowly descending lips, and wrenched away to meet the gaze of beloved golden orbs.

"I need a good reason to not deliver you to the Queen. So I actually had hoped you knew something about the vanishing ships.."

The Gerudo froze with a grunt. Link shrugged. "Business first, corsair."

Ganondorf let go of his chin and pressed himself tightly against the vide admiral, jamming the blond man between him and the sturdy desk. Link gasped, his abs flexing involuntarily against the hardness pressing into them.

The last ice crumbled from blue eyes. The Vice Admiral possessed formidable control over his face, yet his adversary was very familiar with the little signs that showed. The faint shimmer of red adorning the eartips. The ever so slightly opened mouth, ready to receive the delicious tastes Ganondorf knew to serve. The darkening of the eyes when the pupils widened.

The pirate pressed harder, drawing another gasp. "I don't care about business. I want your ass. The rest can wait." He felt the breath of his friend hitch for the tiniest moment. Smirking, the Gerudo rubbed his crotch slowly against the blond captain. Knowing perfectly well how to arouse the Hylian, he didn't expect the anything but agreeable answer.

"It's parole for you, so my ship, my rules, scoundrel. If even, it's your ass that's going to be fucked."

The underlying lust made the words a sweet threat.

Ganondorf laughed at the raunchy choice of words, the chains clinking from the shaking of his body. "Nice try. But you always liked the struggle." He lowered his voice again to a deep, enticing rumble.

With satisfaction he watched the ears and cheeks of the fair Hylian turn a darker red than before. Whatever fight Link might put up, the Gerudo still smelled the prurience like a blood hound scented its prey.

"We aren't cadets anymore, Link. Playing with me might be too rough for your delicate Hylian body."

The man hissed. "Step back and cooperate. I mean it!" They measured each other with an intense stare. Intrigued, Ganondorf noticed how hard his friend's fingers dug into the desk's edge. He smiled slyly and indeed took a step back. It wasn't a retreat, however.

The space between them allowed him to bow all the way to Link's left ear. "But I _am_ cooperating. I'll give you gladly anything you desire.." Warm breath caressed the ear cup, gently teasing the mellow tip. The words were accompanied by the irritating rustling of steel links.

The Vice Admiral's breath became uneven. He fought for composure, cursing Ganondorf's knowledge about his body.

He tilted his head away. "This is not the kind of cooperation I meant and you-" Coldness engulfed his wrists.

_Click._

Before Link could even protest, the Gerudo seized his forearms. He pulled him close, one hand wound in the tidy hair and pulled until the head of the Hylian bent back widely. He drowned the voice of the captain with a harsh kiss.

Greedy, Ganondorf roamed the Hylian's mouth, subduing his tongue. There was the first moan, and the second followed when he rubbed his hand over the bulge. When he finally allowed the Vice Admiral to breathe again, heat flushed Link's face and made his eyes wide and slightly glassy.

The anger made them all the more beautiful, giving the desire in them an exciting touch. The corsair licked his lips slowly. He already knew where to strike next. It wouldn't be long until the resolve and idiotic resistance of his little blond captain would shatter.

And he loved to shatter it. Seeing the Vice Admiral fight his own lust for the sake of duty was hell of a sexy thing. Mainly, because Link would lose this battle. This was as certain as the rising of the sun.

"How did you do that?" The voice of the Hylian sounded hoarse. Ganondorf chuckled. "You mean the shackles? Oh those are easy to pry open. Especially with the key from your pocket."

The huffing sound that followed the explanation delighted the Gerudo. Now that Link's movements were constricted, he would have his way. And the Vice Admiral would enjoy it, like he had all the times before. The golden eyes flashed with this delicious danger again.

"They have made a stiff prick out of you, and not the way I want it. Time to undo this. Just tell me, captain, do I have to silence your voice?"

Link glared back at the Gerudo, but he couldn't and didn't want to withstand the heat in the other man's eyes. He lowered gaze and head slightly. "No."

The corsair smiled knowingly. "Remember.. you might be the one who's shackled now. But I will be the one to serve." He whispered softly, close to the captain's left ear, bringing then his tongue to its delicate tip. Gently, he licked the flesh. His strong thigh pressed between the legs of the Hylian, rubbing his scrotum carefully from below.

The chains clinked heavily. Yes, he knew, Link wanted to answer. But he needed his breath for other things now. The slick warmth on his ear tip made him close his eyes. He twitched when Ganondorf began to suck at it. With shackled hands he gripped the red sash of the pirate, begging him closer.

The edge of a tooth scored over the ear tip. The Hylian moaned louder. Shuddering, he felt his blood beginning to boil, felt his trousers become tighter.

The other captain smiled against his skin, closing his lips softly around the ear lobe now. "I really like your ears, Link." He rumbled, casting more teasing breath on hot, wet flesh. Another shudder.

The Gerudo smiled smugly, exceedingly content with the reactions he could elicit, even after so many years of separation from his former lover.

Now he straightened, taking in the picture. Yes. His little captain was hard and horny.

The hands of the Vice Admiral tugged at his salt stained tunic, pulling it from the sash's hold.

Making good use of the little freedom he had, Link shoved his fingers under the fabric, feeling for the hard muscles there. For the scars. He dug his nails into the beloved skin of the pirate, his blue eyes warm and longing now, lost in the revival of olds sins.

Ganondorf unbuttoned the blue Navy coat fast, and did the same with the underlying shirt, trying to get access to the Hylian's skin. He froze, when the last button gave way under his hands.

The Vice Admiral stopped his own movements a little later, shooting a look of reproach at the man. Why did he halt?

When he saw the broad, wicked grin on the man's face, the blond captain understood. The corsair had found the earring.

"You still have this. Wearing it so close to your heart. Tell me, _Vice Admiral_ , whatever could this mean?"

Rough fingers played with the golden trinket, under which Link's heart beat fast and anticipating, yearning for the huge man to continue the undressing.

But the curious, confident gaze of gold told him, Ganondorf would not use his skilled hands again before he had an answer. "It means I missed you, you oaf." The blond captain answered, his voice thick with need.

Enclosing the ear ring with one of his hands, the Gerudo grew serious. Instead of making a flippant remark, he kissed his old friend with loyal greed.

He let go of the trinket and played with the hard nipples instead. Far too softly did he rub his hand over the sensitive flesh, prodding it with utmost fondness. He would use thumb and forefinger to gently, oh so gently take first one, then the other nipple between them and pinch.

The first sheen of sweat began to cover the Vice Admiral's body. Link's movements were eager, desperate. His own hands roamed where they could reach, which wasn't far. Yet he stroked the torso of the corsair firmly, caressing also the scars of an old sharkbite in the right side. Tried to open the trousers of the man even, but somehow he couldn't get the knot of the sash open.

While he shuddered and gasped under Ganondorf's touches, his real desire remained unfulfilled. The chuckling against his neck told him, the man knew. The Hylian snorted mildly annoyed, but it got him nowhere - his tremendous friend didn't give him more access, nor did he hurry up getting them naked.

Instead, the pirate captain took his time. He scooped the Navy coat and shirt down Link's arms as far as it was possible with the shackled hands. His eyes flickered to the sturdy table. It would be such a nice thing, fucking the man here on the desk, after a long, delicious tease. However, the thing was covered with documents, and the Navy captain would probably eat him alive if he had to make up tons of excuses for the stains on the paper stuff.

So the Gerudo did something else. He lifted the other captain by his forearms, slinging the chain that connected the manacles behind his neck. The Hylian opened his mouth to protest, to mourn the loss of contact to Ganondorf's skin.

He was swept from the floor instead, sheer power lifting him up and leaning him against the wall. His words were swallowed by a salacious kiss, his body flooded by the exquisite friction of their collision. Like so many other times before, he wrapped his legs around the hips of the other captain.

The Gerudo had him positioned cleverly. Only Link's head and shoulders touched the wall, and the chain prevented the Vice Admiral from slipping.

The corsair pressed himself against the slender, athletic frame before him, nibbling the tasty skin of ears, neck and shoulder. He savored every little bite he took, every lick of his tongue against Link's blazing flesh, every twist and turn of his mouth on the other man's body. But most of all, he savored the sound of the Hylian's voice.

Shivering, writhing, the man moaned and gasped. He whimpered when his ears where sucked on, he inhaled sharply when teeth nipped his shoulder a bit more painful. Would the tongue of the Gerudo lick his nipples, he would sigh infatuated, filling the room with the lust of his soul and body. By now, his member was aching, throbbing with the need for attention.

The occasional visit of a hand wasn't enough. Link burned, and burned, and burned, brighter and brighter. His fingers were hooked into the red fishbone braid of Ganondorf, unable to do anything, too shaken by the expertise that melted him. How could that godforsaken rascal draw this out so long? By now, the Gerudo must be aroused as hell! The Navy captain saw the signs. The heated red on the man's cheeks, the sweat trailing down his neck, the pulsing vein on his right temple, the rough breathing.

The Gerudo bit down on the pec beside Link's right nipple, causing the blond to groan through clenched teeth. His fingers tore at the hair between them, messing up the neat braid. Wetness and air caused his flesh to burn even more, when another slick trail was left on his skin by the corsair.

The Navy captain's member twitched beneath the fabric of his black trousers and the loin cloth. Ganondorf's palm rubbed lightly against the cushioned penis, but it was merely an infuriating touch. Far too little to satisfy.

When a hard knock on the door brayed through the cabin, the corsair's tongue found its way back to the favorite teasing spot of the man: the ears.

Link bit down on his lip, trying to stifle the whimper that rose from his throat.

"Admiral? The cook asks if he shall send your meal to your cabin. Also the crew is concerned if the prisoner will behave." The male voice belonged to commander Baelran, the blond captain knew.

Ganonorf smiled viciously and pierced the sensitive ear tip of his prey possessively. "Tell him to go away. You don't want to be disturbed..." He demanded in a whisper.

Link tried to focus, but his mind was captivated by the haze of pleasure that engulfed him. He cleared his throat, only to bite down another moan. "Stop teasing me, when I have to command with clear voice!" He hissed, trying to tilt his head away from the devilish tongue at his ear.

The Gerudo merely chuckled, moving to the other side of the Vice Admiral's face, lapping at the left ear now.

"Captain! Is everything alright?" Baelran asked with suspicion in the voice. The Hylian gripped his lover's braid hard and yanked at it, forcing the man to lean back. "I am interrogating the prisoner and I do not want to be disturbed for the next hour! Do you understand, Commander?" Link barked at his man, though he sounded throatier than he wanted.

One could hear a taut salute. "Aye, Admiral!" Was the disciplined answer, and when Baelran finally moved away from the door, the fading steps were a relief.

"Such a nice crew you have. Being concerned about their leader. They really must think you aren't skilled enough to deal with me. Sending a commander, even." His Hylian glared at him.

"You should see yourself.. all tasty slick and flushed and tousled. I could go on for hours, until you're mad with lust.."

That earned the corsair a frustrated growl. Link knew very well how long the huge man could draw out this play. Their last one might have been quite a time ago, but he remembered it clearly.

Ganondorf felt the hands in his braid loosening up and brought his lips down to the Hylian's, sucking gently on them, then sliding his tongue in the blond man's mouth. It was a slow kiss, exploiting and greedy, consuming their breath and riling up both of them even more.

A body-wide shiver shook the Vice Admiral, and he grew more desperate for the real act. He arched, trying to ground his hidden erection against the steel-hard muscles of the Gerudo.

The pirate smiled into their kiss and slung his arms around him. He would cut them both some slack and make good use of one of the greatest luxuries a Vice Admiral had: the soft, big bed.

Fast, he carried Link over to the berth, laying him onto his back, kneeling over him. Carefully, he undraped chain and hands from his neck and pinned them down on the mattress over the blond admiral's head.

The very one did him the favor of lying still, his breath short and harsh already. Anticipation made the blue eyes glow.

Taking in the enticing view for another moment, Ganondorf grinned widely.

Link snorted. "Shark.", he murmured, closing his eyes to drown a bit more in the overall burn the other man left within his body. He was silenced by another kiss from the pirate captain. Another slow one, sweet and delicious, finished with a canine cracking his lower lip and a sucking on the tiny droplets of blood that showed.

The Hylian twitched, pain and pleasure both firing him up. Opening his eyelids halfway, he saw the Gerudo unwrap his sash. The corsair slung the red cloth through the chain and knotted it to the headboard. Link pulled at his shackles, trying the knot, knowing well it wouldn't come loose.

Warm fingers caressed his sweaty skin, broad hands rubbing over his torso, teasing nipples and tickling his side. All the sweet spots got attention, making the Vice Admiral's body vibrate with lust.

"Please." He finally begged.

"Yes?" Ganondorf asked, nibbling at the collar bone with teeth and lips.

"Fuck me."

A deep, raw laugh reverberated through Link's body, stifled slightly by his skin. "As you command, _Vice Admiral_." Was the mock retort.

The Gerudo pried open the knee breeches. He found a thin loincloth that was already wet with an respectable amount of precum. Seizing the opportunity, he rubbed through the fabric over the bulge which presented itself to him, drawing a harsh gasp from his lover. The Hylian's hips lifted themselves from the mattress, and Ganondorf did the other man the favor of indulging him in further attention to his hidden cock.

Softly, he pressed a thumb on the bulbous head, gently circling, then stroking the hard length all the way down to the scrotum. There, the Gerudo played with the heavy sack. Link pressed his head back into the cushion, moaning desperately.

Finally, the corsair yanked the trousers down to the captain's ankles and took away the underwear. Freed of all constrictions, the heavy erection of the Vice Admiral fell free, its wet head resting against his naked stomach, smearing some droplets onto the flexing abs.

Breathless panting filled Ganondorf's ears. With a smile that really resembled a shark's, he licked his lips. Link wanted him to fuck him. And he would. Only.. not right away. No, there was something else to be done first.

He bowed down, the muscle-heavy body showing off his power even under the garment he wore.

His lips found the angry dark red mark on the blond's body. It tainted the light skin right over the left hip. Blood fever had run its course on the Hylian, and left this sign as a reminder of how close to death the man once had been. Now, Ganondorf kissed and licked the spot, as if to sooth old pain. He did the same with the circular scars adorning shoulder and thigh.

Uneven, hitched breaths accompanied the corsair's trail of tiny, loving kisses. He enjoyed the little whines and whimpers. They grew louder and more excited, the farther his mouth journeyed in direction of the throbbing penis. The tongue licked away the droplets from the stomach. Teased the weeping head. Swallowed the erection whole.

Link screamed in pleasure into the broad hand that covered his mouth in wise foresight. The sound was muffled, yet too loud. None of them cared.

Ganondorf sucked on the beautiful, tasty flesh in his mouth, encircling it with his tongue, grazing it tenderly with teeth. The hips under him buckled and bounced, as another thrilling moan was breathed against his hand.

The ministrations of the so long neglected member made the bliss happen fast. Soon, Link arched, driven over the edge by the deep hum the Gerudo used to send vibrations all through his flesh. His voice broke for a moment. The slick semen filled Ganondorf's mouth, and the corsair took it in with delight.

Breathing shallowly, the Vice Admiral sunk back on the bed.

He tasted himself when his huge lover kissed him deeply. He wanted to dig his fingers into the fiery mane, prying the corsair closer. The chain rustled. "Give me another kiss." Link demanded pleading, not a second after the lips of the other left his.

The corsair obeyed. Their fluids mingled when their tongues danced, darting, dodging, clashing. It was a fight in its own, only so much better.

Meanwhile, the hands of the Gerudo weren't still. He unbuckled his sword belt, letting it glide to the floor. As his sash was already put to good use, he only needed to loosen the knot that held his trousers firmly in place. Eagerly, he stripped them down to his knees, then removed the intricately wrapped cloth from his loins.

"Freedom at last." He murmured against Link's swollen lips and retreated. The lying man looked up to him. He was disappointed the other one still wore his coat and tunic, but the glowing cheeks and half-loose braid made the view intoxicatingly attractive. Golden eyes brimmed with devouring desire. It made the heart of the Hylian beat faster yet.

He let his gaze wander down to the gorgeous length that hung deep and blood-thick. It was a monstrosity of utmost allurement, if you weren't scared off by it. Link wasn't. Quite the opposite. His slack penis stirred again, turned on by what Ganondorf had to show, skills and shank.

"In the drawer beside the bed." The Vice Admiral said hoarsely, nodding in direction of the same. The corsair opened it and found a small vial, the label told him it was nutmeg-scented oil. It was only lightly fragrant, easy on the nose.

"Such expensive things.. I see, your tastes developed from butter to something more refined." The corsair chuckled.

Link couldn't hide the slight embarrassment that painted red spots on his neck. "You used butter, too!" He scowled, lifting his feet to push them against Ganondorf's chest. The man sighed.

"Even chained to the bed you are still as commanding and sassy as always." He remarked in amusement, opening the vial.

Link held his breath as he saw the oil drip onto the fingers of the pirate, twitching in anticipation. The lubricated fingers soon prodded his entrance, and the Navy captain relaxed. With ease, two fingers could slide into him.

Moaning, he welcomed the feeling. He lifted his legs more to improve the access to his butt.

The Gerudo smiled. He dove with his head between the legs of his lover and made him rest them on his shoulders with the hollow of the knees, putting one hand on the matress for better balance. Finding the sweet spot was simple. He knew the insides of his little sassy captain well and rubbed his finger tips gently over it, without using to much pressure.

The tease worked just fine. Link's breathing hitched again and he ground his teeth.

A low groan, followed by a breaking whimper and an approving sound were Ganondorf's reward. He licked his lips, turning his head to kiss the skin he could reach. With arrogant slyness, he saw the member of the Hylian grow hard again.

He intensified his administrations, drawing out more of the deliciously hoarse voice from his friend. When he found the erection of Link showing first droplets of cum, he retracted his fingers. The tight ass was long since ready for him, and glistened invitingly with all the oil.

The Gerudo took up the vial again. Emptied its contents into his hand. Began to stroke his long, thick phallus. Nice and slowly. The Hylian was watching, eyes half-lidded and dark. He deliberately let his feet slip from the corsair's shoulders until the trousers around his ankles caught at the neck.

Gripping the blond man by the hips, Ganondorf pulled him closer. He used one hand to position his cock, dipping the head just the tiniest bit into the lax entrance. They looked at each other, both flushed and aroused, sinking into the other's eyes. The blue deeps of the summer sky eyes invited the Gerudo to claim the Hylian. Slowly, he pushed himself in. Not far, only so that his weeping, wet head vanished into the hot opening.

The corsair made sure Link could adjust to the huge member inside him, then he conquered a bit more of the beautiful ass. It had been some time when the Vice Admiral had swallowed the enormity of the member. So Ganondorf took it slowly, sweat beading on his forehead. He heard a groan of pleasure from the other captain, and saw the fingers of the other man gripping the bars of the headboard.

With a low grunt, he pushed forward again, halting when three quarters of his penis filled the Hylian. Softly, he did some small thrusts, massaging himself and the insides of the Vice Admiral. Link bit down his lip, muffling a louder whimper.

It was a sound of lust, not of pain, but the Gerudo decided he'd pushed in far enough. Slowly, he drew himself out, then thrust again. The tight feeling around his member was delicious, tempting even. Yet, he looked down to Link, watching out for signs of agony or unease. When he found none, Ganondorf continued with an easy pace, never burying himself farther than three quarters.

The skin of his lover's hips were slick with sweat now, as was his own body.

The Vice Admiral tried to hold back loud moans more often, pressing himself into the hips of the pirate. Flashes danced and heat spread, his own cock was heavy against his stomach, dripping all the while.

Their boiling blood pumped hard in their veins, carrying the scent of nutmeg and frenzy, lust and harmony. In those moments of thrust, it was as if the past years never were. As if they never parted. Instead of faster, the pushing and pulling became slightly slower. The corsair's breath grew heavier by the second, accompanied by lewd moans, low in volume, but dark and rich in sound.

Link whimpered, feeling the bulbous head inside him hit his preferred spot again. And again. And again. Sending waves of pleasure and joy through him every time. He also knew his pirate lover was close. The big hand grabbed the penis of the Navy Captain and stroked it with pressure. Hard. Soft. Teasing the tip.

The air caught in their throats, hitching. The thrusts came slower yet. Suddenly, the whole member vanished in the blond man's ass, filling him even more, making him moan loudly. The sound made Ganondorf twitch with bliss. He stroked. Hard. Soft. Teased the tip. Pulled himself out slowly, thrust inside with more vigor.

His skin burned, melted. More. The feeling was intense, breathtaking. The body of Link caught the light of the afternoon sun, glistening. He looked up, casting the glassy infatuated gaze on the Gerudo.

Hard.

Soft.

Thrust.

They came both at the same time, uniting their voices in a suppressed groan, arching and twitching.

Slowly, so slowly, the corsair rode out his orgasm, stroking his lover's member all the while. When he stopped, he bowed down, thankful. So very thankful, that Khes sailed into that calm. Tenderly and smug, he kissed his Hylian, toying with the earring around the man's neck.

Slowly, he retreated his slack cock from Link's anus. He regretted not having the time to enjoy this further. To just lie there and savor the bliss and aftermath. But as the first almost-intruder had proven, there were disturbances to consider.

There was only one thing left to do. "You called me a shark..." Oh how rough his voice was. Link cracked open his eyes, still caught in the moment, the pleasure, the feeling of perfect unison. He shuddered, as the lips of his huge corsair trailed over the inside of his left thigh.

Then, the pirate bit down hard and sucked. A cry of pain slipped from the Vice Admiral's mouth before he could help it. He struggled violently for a moment, more out of shock then of pain. It took him a moment to calm himself, stilling his legs and letting out a shaky breath.

"Damn you!" Link growled. Ganondorf licked the swollen flesh softly, kissing it then with a smile. The bite mark was his claim on the man. And proof that he could be a shark, if he wanted to. Devourer of his lovers. In a quite not so literal sense, of course.

Ganondorf unbound his lover, stealing another kiss from the Hylian's mouth. The man complied only too willingly, sighing in disappointment. When the shackles fell away, he rubbed his wrists and thanked the Goddesses for the long sleeved Navy coats, that would cover the red grazing.

Both of them got from the bed on wobbly feet and dressed as neatly as possible.

"Your braid has come loose.", Link remarked softly, drawing closer.

"Yours would have, if you wore one." The Gerudo's smile was tender and smug. He knew exactly why the Vice Admiral wore his hair short. Why he hadn't grown it out again? Another story.

The Hylian took the red sash and draped it around Ganondorf's waist two times, knotting it perfectly. Strong fingers combed through his hair. "Why is your hair still short?"

"So that no one else can claim my ponytail as a prize." Link answered calmly. He focussed the loose fishbraid. And the thin blond tresses that were woven into it from the Gerudo's neck downward.

"Now, for the vanished ships.. let's talk some business." The Hylian changed topic, his voice all the Vice Admiral he was. Almost. While he turned to his desk, looking for the maps he would need to explain the issue to his 'prisoner', a broad, content smile spread over Ganondorf's features.

It might elude others. But he could hear it.

That tiny, affectionate undertone.

"As the _Vice Admiral_ commands." He rumbled amused - and sighed as Link held out the shackles to him.

 


End file.
